OTP Challenge 18 Gregstophe
by Yenene-kun
Summary: Gregory - Seme Christophe - Uke La verdad, hace mucho que quería escribir sobre estos dos y me di la oportunidad de hacer un reto de 30 días - pero no serán seguidamente debido a las responsabilidades y pereza que me impide actualizar temprano - y como pienso siempre en los hermoso que se ven estos dos en el sexo, entonces no perdí tiempo en empezar estás historias. No veo mucho
1. Día 1 - abrazo -

Era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Todo empezó con solo querer experimentar, para sacarse esas dudas penosas por parte de él, jamás pensó que al final terminaran así.

Gregory estaba abrazando a Christophe fuertemente, mientras el otro subía y bajaba en un ritmo rápido. Ambos tenían trece y catorce años correspondientemente, Gregory jamás pensó que Christophe fuese tan desesperado en eso.

Ambos eran inexpertos pero en ese momento se sentían una gloria tan grande, más por parte de Christophe se negó en un principio pero luego se alegro de haber accedido a tomar el rol de pasivo. Aunque su amigo lo estuviera abrazando fuerte y de vez en cuando arañando su piel, de cierta forma le gustaba esa sensación. La sensación de sentir algo de dolor.

Se dejaron marcas en los cuellos del otro, saboreando, por parte de Christophe, la sangre que lograba sacar. Sintiendo también el delicioso vaivén que ambos hacían, Gregory se movía, empujando para arriba y el mercenario solo baja, cayendo de golpe.

Entonces, al sentir el llegar del clímax, dejaron el beso, separándose y viendo un hilo de saliva que los unía, Christophe abrazo el cuello del rubio con fuerza, el contrario solo apretó con sus dedos los glúteos del castaño moviéndose con más fuerza.

—Me... Me voy... A- ugh - no podía terminar sus palabras

—¿Dentro o... a-afuera? - preguntaba para que no le matase después, bueno no tanto

—Donde...¡Ah! ¡Merde! ... ¡Donde puta madre sea! ¡Aaaah!

Sin esperar otra cosa expulsó su semen en el interior del mercenario, en realidad, quería correrse afuera pero tuvo de pronto una imagen exitante de Christophe con su culo lleno de semen, chorreando.

Christophe se aferró más al cuello, doblándose hacia atrás, permitiendo que Gregory chupara uno de sus pezones. Sus espasmos terminaron y cayó rendido sobre él, exhaustos y abrazados.

Trato de quitarlo de encima pero su agarre era muy fuerte, por lo que tuvo que acostarse de lado, salió de él lo más despacio posible, deteniéndose rato por rato tras recibir ciertas quejas del castaño.

Acuario su cabello café, admirando su rostro y hermosos que eran sus ojos heterocromáticos. Beso su frente para luego acomodarse en él y poder dormir.

Christophe fue el primero en abrazarlo, ocultando su mirada avergonzado, y Gregory solo rió, para abrazarlo también.


	2. Día 2 - beso -

—Muerete - dijo de forma ácida, prendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos

El otro sólo chasqueo su lengua.

—Sabes que sin mis planes no puedes hacer nada, es más, acabarás muerto por no haber hecho un plan adecuado antes de hacer tu misión - el rubio terminaba de limpiarse el polvo que tenía en su ropa, de paso su nariz llena de sangre también

Habían peleado otra vez, digamos que Christophe casi la caga en la misión que Gregory le había encargado, casi se muere, mejor dicho. El rubio llego hasta él todo alterado preguntándole si tenía estiércol en vez de cerebro, obviamente no se quedo atrás y el castaño empezó a tratar del mismo modo a su, supuesto, compañero.

Una cosa llevo a la otra haciendo que Christophe golpeara su nariz, los dos se fueron por el piso revolcándose, uno agrediendo y otro defendiéndose. Al final, los dos se quedaron sentados dándose la espalda.

Gregory estaba furioso con su compañero, el ver que hizo tal estupidez le ponía de mala y Christophe estaba igual pero este por el drama que le hizo el rubio, le puso un humor de perros.

Lentamente se levanto del suelo, caminó hasta el rubio, se posiciono frente a él. El otro ni lo vio, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados aún sabiendo que tenía al castaño delante de él.

—Oye... - llamó

Pero no le contestó, siguió con su mirada cerrada y con su mano descansaba su barbilla.

—No te pongas dramática, Gregory - se puso como indio

Sólo frunció su ceño aguantando la ganas de tirarse encima de nuevo. De pronto sintió unas manos en sus mejillas obligándolo a abrir sus ojos, de sorpresa.

—Si dejas de parecer mujer con periodo ahora... - paso su lengua por sus labios, remojando

Arqueo un poco su ceja derecha, esperando que el francés dijese lo que tenía que decir. Entonces, como si creyera que eso fuese lo único que lo convencería, Christophe sólo replicó.

—Te dejaré que me folles a tu gusto -su cara característica por su seriedad se encontraba igual, como si lo que dijo fue nada

El rubio lo miro desconcertado, mirando fijamente a los ojos café y verde. ¿Follarlo a su gusto? ¿Le está ofreciendo su culo a cambio de que dejará de estar enojado? Digo, no es que no lo hayan hecho antes (un par de veces, solamente) pero el que negocie eso por su estado de humor.

—¿Perdón? ¿Porque dices esa ridicules? Tan desesperado estás en ser perdonado - eso ya no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que hizo que Christophe entrecerrara los ojos mirándolo fríamente

El castaño se sentó sobre su regazo, cada pierna a un extremo entrelazadas, sus brazos abrazaban su cuello, acerco un rostro posando sus labios cercas de los del otro. Se miraban fijamente.

—Yo no diría desesperado... - inclinó su cabeza de lado izquierdo - ...si no CANSADO de tú mierda, Gregory. ¿Tienes idea de lo IRRITANTE que eres cuando estás de ese humor?

El rubio en respuesta tomo su cintura. Pegandose un poco más.

—¿En serio? No me lo imagino - dijo burlesco, para finalizar con un beso que, no sorprendió, subió de tono conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Y como era de esperarse, Gregory probó una nueva posición sexual esa vez.


End file.
